lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Meet Kevin Johnson-Enhanced transcript
---- Enhanced version of Season 4, Episode 8: Meet Kevin Johnson-Enhanced Produced by: Met|Hodder ---- Act 1 This gathering takes place in Locke's house at the barracks where Locke recently freed Ben from his basement cell. Locke is escorting Miles Straume. Miles is a member of the freighter team and working for Charles Widmore but has recently become Locke's prisoner. Miles made an offer to Ben that he'd tell Widmore that Ben was dead for $3.2 million. Michael killed Ana Lucia and Libby two survivors from the tail section of the plane. Sayid and Desmond came to the freighter to try to arrange rescue for everyone on the island. This is Captain Gault. A note was left for Sayid and Desmond warning them not to trust the captain. Minkowski was the communications officer who died from a brain aneurism caused by the same condition that Desmond experienced. Johnson is actually Michael an Oceanic 815 survivor who got off the island. He is now working as a spy for Ben. Act 2 Ben has been held prisoner twice by the survivors. On both occasions, he used manipulation to find a way out of captivity. Alex is Ben's adoptive daughter. Ben orchestrated her kidnapping from Danielle 16 years ago. Ben ordered the Others to go to the Temple in the Season 3 finale. In the actual timeline of the island that was just a few days ago. The survivors have not seen Michael since Ben gave him a boat to leave the island with his son, Walt in "Live Together, Die Alone" in Season 2. This is a photo of Michael and his son Walt when Walt was a baby. Michael returned to his home in New York after he left the island with Walt. This flashback takes place a couple of weeks after their departure. The song playing on the radio is "It's Getting Better" by Mama Cass. Desmond listened to the Mama Cass song "Make Your Own Kind of Music" in the Swan DHARMA station in "Man of Science, Man of Faith" in Season 2. Jack uttered the same words, "I'm sorry" just before he was about to jump off a bridge in the Season 3 finale "Through the Looking Glass." Act 3 Libby was also carrying blankets when Michael shot her in the Swan station. Just before Michael and Walt boarded Oceanic Flight 815 in Sydney Michael called his mother to ask her if she would take Walt off his hands. An Oceanic plane with 324 dead bodies was found at the bottom of the Sunda Trench off the coast of Bali in the Indian Ocean. The public was led to believe it was Flight 815. Michael has shown he'll do anything for Walt. He even committed murder as a means to get Walt back from the Others who abducted Walt from Michael's raft. Jin gave this watch to Michael as a sign of friendship when they were onboard the raft. Michael pawned Jin's Rolex watch for a .38 Special handgun. This is Tom Friendly, an Other and the man who kidnapped Walt from the raft. Act 4 Friendly will soon return to the island where he will be shot and killed by Sawyer as we saw in the Season 3 finale "Through the Looking Glass". Walt told Locke, "you have work to do" just after Ben shot Locke and left him for dead in "Through the Looking Glass" in Season 3. You may have heard the contestant on the TV game show answer "Kurt Vonnegut." The noted author attempted suicide in 1984 and wrote many essays on the subject. This is the plane found in the Sunda Trench. Ben claims Charles Widmore planted it. While Captain Gault who works for Widmore on the freighter says that Ben orchestrated the hoax. Mr. Friendly is staying at the Hotel Earle an old New York landmark where Bob Dylan lived for a time as did Ramblin' Jack Elliott. Ben recently told Locke that Widmore wants to find the island to exploit its unique properties. The island's location was briefly detected by two men in a monitoring station. The detection was made possible when Desmond turned the fail-safe key and the Swan station exploded in the Season 2 finale, "Live Together, Die Alone." Act 5 This is the Port of Suva in Fiji. Suva is Fiji's capital city and the largest port in Fiji. This is George Minkowski the freighter's communications officer. He will die from a brain aneurism after he gets too close to the island. This is Naomi, the leader of the expedition. She will eventually parachute onto the island and die when Locke throws a knife in her back. Charlie was also from Manchester, England. Miles is supposedly a "ghost hunter" and claims he can talk to the dead. Frank Lapidus was an airline pilot. He was scheduled to fly Oceanic 815 on the day of the crash, but was replaced. Lapidus knows that the alleged body of the pilot shown in the footage of the wreckage is not actually the body of the pilot who flew 815. This is Keamy the man who took Desmond to sick bay when Desmond arrived on the freighter experiencing side effects. Michael's words echo those of Desmond when Des said, "I love you, Penny" just before he turned the fail-safe key to blow up the Swan DHARMA station. Act 6 This is the communications room. It's the same room where Desmond called Penny and spoke with her for the first time in over 3 years in this season's episode, "The Constant." Ben is in his secret room at his house in the barracks. Sayid discovered the room earlier this season in "The Economist." Ben released poison gas on the island to kill all the members of the DHARMA Initiative. Ben told Michael that the Others were "the good guys" just before Michael left the island with Walt. Sayid will eventually work as a hit man for Ben as was revealed in "The Economist." Danielle shipwrecked on the island over 16 years ago. She has lived alone in the jungle ever since. Karl's line, "I have a bad feeling about this" is a line spoken in all the Star Wars films. All of the writers on LOST are big fans of the Star Wars saga. Category:Season 4